Haunted Angel
by Atalntica
Summary: Hermione is struggling to keep her job at the Ministry of magic. She's certain someone is out there wants to get rid of her. To add to her problems, Ron decides that it's time for their six year marriage to end and it seems that he's involved as well.
1. Never Should Have

**Never Should Have**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the realm created by J.K Rowling. 

She closed the heavy oak doors with a soft sigh. She wanted nothing more than to break down and cry as her thoughts drifted to the press conference that had just been held in the room behind her.

* * *

_'Ms Granger…' a nasally voice called out over the chaos. 'It is said that you repeated blunders as the Head of the Ministry of Magic will mean that you will be sent packing.' Hermione bit her tongue, holding back on the anger. _

'Sir. Whoever told you that was wrong. I have saved the Ministry of Magic from bankruptcy, Death Eater attacks and countless other issues, not to mention I have served for 7 years. My team here at the Ministry hardly wants to get rid of me.' But Hermione knew better. Though she had worked her hardest the past 7 years everything appeared to be falling apart and there was bound to be a mutiny amongst her colleagues.

* * *

"Ms Granger?" Hermione was woken from the haunting memory and turned to face a plump woman a couple of years her junior and she forced a bright smile.

"Bonnie." Hermione smiled at her secretary, possibly one of the few that she could trust.

"The Head of Goblin Rights and Responsibilities wants to see you." _What does the Old Fart want now? _Hermione thought, already dreading the tedious meeting with the aging man. As she followed Bonnie down the corridor, Hermione took in her surroundings, seeing the hundreds-of-years-old arched corridors of a murky marble color. The room was draughty, the cool mid-winter's breeze drifting mercilessly through the already cold hallway. In front of her, Bonnie opened another large oak door and gestured for her to go inside.

"Have fun, Ms Granger." Hermione stepped confidently into the room bracing herself for absolute boredom.

When she finally managed to escape the rantings of the cranky Head of G.R.R, Hermione rushed to her warm office. As she raced through the door, Bonnie looked up at her and stood up to speak. There was a look of concern on the kind woman's face and Hermione felt uneasy. _Not more bad news. _She'd had enough of her floundering attempts to keep her job; she had worked so hard but recently had made some tough decisions. Not many people had liked the choices she had made and majority of those people had been powerful people in the wizarding world. Letting out a shaky sigh, she turned to her friend and braced herself again for the worse.

"Your husband is in your study. He wants to talk to you. Apparently something of great importance." Bonnie reported gravely. They both knew that this couldn't be good news. Her marriage was falling to bits, but being an optimist, Hermione had clung to the fraying threads of her marriage with utter desperation, not wanting to let go. Hermione flexed her hands and fought the tears back bravely. Today just wasn't her day. Grabbing a mug of coffee, she strode into her office and met a tired Ron, who sat with his head in his hands. The past few months Ron and Hermione had argued relentlessly and she knew that her six-year marriage was coming to an end. The fights hadn't been the ridiculous bickering like when they had been students at Hogwarts. Instead, they were more serious and heart breaking. Being 27, Hermione wanted nothing more than to be popping out children but Ron wanted otherwise. He had told her that they had plenty of time and if she really wanted to spend time with screaming babies she could always visit Ginny and her growing family. But that had just made her even more determined and angry.

"Ron," Hermione looked at her husband. "Now isn't the best time to visit me," she stated calmly even though her heart was pounding at a million miles per hour.

"I know but it's important," he flung back at her. Stiffly, Hermione made her way to her desk and sat down, finishing her coffee in one gulp. She said nothing, waiting for him to speak.

"Look, I know you're having a tough time at work at the moment…"_'That's the understatement of the year' _Hermione wanted to say. "And I know this isn't the best time but I really think we should get a divorce," he gushed, obviously wanting to get it over and done with. Though Hermione had been expecting this for some time now, she nodded curtly, trying to hide any emotion. Her head instantly went into survival mode and she began to plan what she was going to do and, more importantly, where she was going to live. Absently, she began running her index finger in a small circle on her mahogany desk as she stared into space, deep in thought. She vaguely remembered that she had bought a penthouse apartment a while ago and had been renting it off to people but she hadn't had anyone living in it for months now. Now armed with a plan, she stood and faced Ron with a sigh.

"I guess you are right. I'll go back to the house later this evening and pick up my stuff," she admitted tiredly. Ron looked pleased that she actually agreed with him for once.

"Where are you going?" he asked, curious. After a moment's pause she told him that she would be at the apartment. Ron just stared at her in surprise.

"Isn't that where Harry lives?"

Hermione had forgotten that small fact because, perhaps, Harry had seemingly forgotten her. The last time she had seen him was at her and Ron's wedding and he had been acting strange. Her thoughts drifted for a while and went back to when she was seventeen, sitting at Harry's bedside when Madame Pomfrey had let her see him. She sat there, amazed that he was still alive after the ordeal with Voldemort, when he began muttering in his sleep, twisting and turning trying to escape some unknown assailant. Gently shaking his shoulders, Hermione woke him up and told him that it was just a nightmare.

_'Harry… Harry! It's alright, it's just a nightmare," she told him soothingly, taking his battered hand in hers. His gaze was unfocused at first but when he registered where he was he smiled up at her. _

Hermione still remembered how her heart had leapt and her stomach filled with butterflies with that one smile. She had known that instant that she loved him. Something had told her that he loved her too but when Ron had proposed to her four years later, Harry had been just as supportive as any best friend would have been. That was, until the wedding came. He had stood at the altar next to Ron with a melancholy look on his face. When the priest had asked if anyone didn't want the two newlyweds to be joined in blissful matrimony, Hermione knew that Harry had wanted to say something but he never spoke up, as much as Hermione wanted him to. Since then Harry had distanced himself and lost all contact with Ron and Hermione. She should have married Harry. Hermione was woken up from her thoughts when the door to her office slammed shut telling her that Ron had left abruptly. She took this chance to let the tears come. The horrible memories coming back: all the arguing, screaming and yelling. Sinking to the floor, Hermione left out a muffled sob and curled up into a ball, letting everything out.

* * *

Bonnie became concerned for Hermione when she saw Ron storm out of the room, leaving without saying good-bye. But now Hermione had been locked up in her office for over an hour. Stretching tired muscles, Bonnie moved away from behind her enormous desk and walked down a short hallway to Ms Granger's office. The sight that greeted Bonnie at the door shocked her to the core. Never before had she seen Hermione in such a state, clearly distressed and sobbing uncontrollably on the white plush carpet of her office floor. 


	2. Dark 'n Stormy

**Dark 'n Stormy**

Previous dislaimers apply. Anything you recognise, sadly, I do not own

Feeling miserable, tired, and lonely, Hermione got up from her desk and began pacing, desperately trying to pull herself together again. She fought back the tears that began to form behind her eyes once again. It was about two o'clock in the afternoon and business at the Ministry of Magic was at an extraordinary dull halt.

Thoughts and memories drifting through her head, Hermione struggled to think clearly. She had to figure out what she was going to do.

Firstly, she had to get her stuff together and go to her new home. But being in the house she had shared with Ron for the past six years  
would bring back painful memories.

Scattered around the one-story, modern home were countless photos of the couple with smiling faces. Times before they had started fighting, times when they had _loved_ each other.  
There were also photos of the three of them, carefree and enjoying themselves, from when they were still at Hogwarts.  
Just the three of them: Ron, Harry and Hermione. Hermione let out a muffled sob.  
_Just the three of them._  
She really needed to get out of her office into fresh air.

* * *

Bonnie was always frightened whenever he entered the room. It was almost as if he brought a cold chill with him everywhere he went. The man who belonged in shadows gazed at her with piercing gray eyes seeing straight through her very soul. 

"Mr. Malfoy," she managed to say without shaking, her movements becoming flustered.

"Bonnie, where is Ms. Granger?" he questioned, as if interrogating her.  
_What did he want with Hermione?_ She thought curiously.  
Draco Malfoy was known for solitude. If he had a wife and family, you would never know because he never spoke of them. At least not during work.

"Ah, umm…" she stuttered, losing her confidence. All the while Malfoy loomed over her, a menacing look in his gray eyes.  
"She left about an hour ago. Went home, I think, to pack." With raised brows, the blonde devil left the room, his black robes swirling after him.

* * *

Hermione stumbled blindly around her house, ignoring the objects that used to comfort her. They said that home was where the heart is but now it seemed her heart no longer lived here.

The place, which was painted in whites, baby blues and soft lilacs, used to give off a light and carefree tone but as Hermione walked to her bedroom, they taunted and mocked her now.

Padding quietly onto soft, white carpet she pulled out suitcases and bags, magically packing all her things into them with a swish of her wand. Everything around the room flew and packed itself neatly into the bags, ready to be packed away into Hermione's yellow Mini Cooper.

Checking to see that she had packed everything that belonged to her, she peeked into the wardrobe to find a flat box at the very top shelf. Standing on tiptoes, she reached for the box and pulled it down. She sat on the bed, and as she opened it, she felt the tears burning again. In a mix of white lace and silk, Hermione uncovered her wedding dress. She looked at it for ages deciding what to do with it. Maybe she could wear it just once more. Who was going to care?

She stood staring at her reflection in the mirror surprised that the dress still hugged her figure perfectly. It was plain and simple; figure hugging down to her waist, flowing out in masses of silk just past her hips. Spinning around, Hermione felt like a princess. She whirled and twirled around the room, falling dizzily onto the bed.

It was then that she heard a knock at the door.

"Crap," she swore quietly to herself, knowing that there was no time for her to change. Looking around room for something to put over the top of the dress, she heard the knock again. Sighing, she ran to the front door.

"Coming!" she called. When she reached the door, she hesitated for a moment before opening it. When she did, she was shocked to see the person standing in front of her.

"Planning another wedding Hermione?" The voice mocked her, his gray eyes clearly amused.

"Hello to you too Draco," she muttered while turning around and walking to the kitchen. Draco followed her, a twisted smile on his face. She quickly made him a cup of coffee before excusing herself to get changed. When she walked back into the kitchen again, Draco was gone.

"Draco?" She called but to avail. Where had he gone? She poured herself a mug of coffee and sat, curled up, on the sofa.

"Hey," Draco murmured, sitting next to her. When she threw him a questioning glare, he told her he had gone to the bathroom.  
"Are you okay Hermione?"  
He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Draco was her right-hand man. He basically snooped around and reported feed back to her, advising her on any decisions that she was to make for the Ministry. Since the defeat of Voldemort and the death of his father, it seemed Draco had grown up and the seven years that they had worked together and had made them good friends.

She was one of the few that had an insight on his personal life. She knew that he was married to a beautiful muggle woman, Celicia, who was due to give birth to their first child any time now.

Hermione felt proud knowing that she had been there when Draco and Celicia had first met.

A mutual friend of Hermione and Draco's invited them to a New Year's party seven years ago. It just so happened that Celicia worked for their friend and was invited as well. Hermione smiled as she remembered Draco's face when he spotted the dark-haired woman.  
It was love at first sight.

"Hermione… Hello?" Draco loudly interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh… Oh…Yeah, I'm fine," she muttered unconvincingly.  
"Look I don't mean to be rude Draco, but I really want to get going before Ron gets home," she said softly. Draco nodded understandingly and hugged her tightly.

"I'll see you on Monday then." It was more of a statement than a question and Hermione knew that he expected to see her at work. Or else.

After Draco left, Hermione lugged her bags to the front of the house and stuffed them into the small boot of her car. With much irritated muttering, she enchanted the boot so the dozen or so bags were able to fit, and then drove off to her apartment.

* * *

Harry watched from the balcony of his apartment, gazing at the small dot that was Hermione, as she made her way towards the building. He frowned, knowing that Hermione rarely visited the building. Even more unusual was the fact that she trailed behind her a dozen, heavy looking suitcases. Downing the rest of his wine, he went back inside and listened as he heard someone walking through the hallway outside and entering the apartment next door. Something bad had happened between Ron and Hermione. Something really bad. 

Filling a decanter with Dark and Stormy, he walked back out onto his balcony and jumped the divider that separated his balcony from Hermione's. Just as he expected, she stood outside gazing at the moon, tears trailing down her cheeks. He held the glass out to her and she took it gratefully, swallowing the alcohol in one gulp. Placing the glass on a table behind her, she faced Harry and flew into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.


	3. Confessions Part I

**Confessions**

Ronald Weasley walked uneasily amongst the shadows of the abandoned park, searching for his business partner. Out of the gloomy darkness, illuminated only by a distant, dim streetlight, green eyes peered out from under a dark cloak.

"You ended it?" the shadow asked. Ron knew that they were talking about his marriage to Hermione. He nodded solemnly.

"About time!" the shadow snapped. Ron couldn't help but agree.  
"Did you tell her about the transactions?" the faceless voice inquired.

"No… it wasn't the right time. She's going through a lot at the moment," he gushed in a hurry. Though he no longer felt any love for Hermione, he still knew that what he had been doing for the past two years was wrong. The cloaked figure frowned and went into deep thought.

"Fine, but you will, soon," the shadow stated, leaving no room for argument. With a sharp nod, Ron turned to leave but the shadow grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. Ron turned and faced them with a look of confusion. Standing on tiptoe the green-eyed woman kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Soon," she whispered, "soon."

* * *

Long after Hermione finished her uncontrollable bout of sobbing did the warming effects of the alcohol begin to wear off and the coldness that winter brought with it, settle in. Harry noticed Hermione shivering straight away and dragged her inside.

"Are you okay?" he asked out of habit.

"What do you think!" she spat acidly.

"Well at least tell me what the hell is going on Hermione!" he spat back at her, fighting the urge to yell.

"Oh, you expect me to tell _YOU _what the hell is going on!" Hermione screeched. Harry couldn't help but stare blankly at her.

"Pardon?" he murmured. Hermione narrowed her eyes, seething. No longer standing still, she began to pace, circling him slowly, all the while never taking her eyes of him. Harry wondered if it was wise for him to be cowering or to be grabbing Hermione's shoulders and shaking the living daylights out of her.

"You mean to say that you expect me to spill my heart to you when I no longer trust you?" she asked in a strangely calm voice.

"Why don't you trust me Hermione? We've known each other since we were eleven!"

"Why! Why? He asks!" she muttered in disbelief to nobody in particular. "Harry, you stopped talking to me six years ago! You completely forgot about me!" Harry couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty.

"I'm…I'm sorry." he managed to say quietly. Hermione stopped wearing a circle in the carpet and turned to face him, pointing a finger angrily at him.

"You're sorry?" she shrieked, losing her composure.

"Do you possibly know what it's been like? Do you? Do you know what it's been like to need a close friend to confide in but find that they don't want to know you?"

"Hermione…"

"No. You don't. You have no idea what it's like to be standing here, so close to you, and to be so close to tears because the person that you used to know is only _almost _here!" Hermione sunk onto the sofa behind her and watched him, silent tears falling down her cheeks. "The last two years have been a living hell for me Harry and I've almost run out of people I can trust. When…" she let out a muffled sob. "When I've needed you, you've turned your back on me and let me fall," she finished quietly, pulling her gaze away from his and even more quietly she whispered, "You're no friend of mine." Harry felt his heart fill with utter despair. Never before had he felt so detached and lonely.

"Hermione," but she didn't look at him. Harry knelt down in front of her tried desperately to catch his friend's eye. He failed terribly. "Hermione look at me!" he yelled, losing control of his anger. With satisfaction, Harry watched her face him and saw that there was no fear in her saddened brown eyes.

"What?"

"Hermione, I am so sorry. Obviously you've been through a lot and I've been a huge jerk." Hermione let out a snort of disgust and looked away. Harry reached out and grabbed her chin, turning her head so that she was looking at him. He felt electricity spark through his fingers, bringing with it awareness. For a split second he felt like a teenager again.

"Are you going to finish what you were saying or are you going to continue staring at me?" Hermione interrupted his thoughts. Harry mentally shook himself and forced himself not to lean forward and kiss her.

"Look, Hermione, I should've never blocked you out. I'm not going to make excuses why I did it, but please don't hate me. I still want to be part of your life. I am really, really sorry," he stated in barely a whisper. He was so close to her face now that he could see each and every eyelash clearly. Close enough to kiss her. Close enough to see a tear form and fall softly down her cheek and know that now was not the time.

"I want answers Harry," Hermione stated, obviously not affected by his closeness.

"I can't give them to you right now Herms. Now isn't the right time," he replied. Hermione's eyebrow's furrowed together in anger and she jumped up from her seat and stormed to her room. There was a loud slamming noise and Harry realized that she had slammed the door shut.

* * *

In her room, Hermione let out a shaky sigh and flopped onto the bed. Even though she was mad at Harry, she couldn't help but feel the tension in the air when he had been so close to her. Every bone in her body had willed him to kiss her. She had wanted it so desperately that she now felt disappointed. What was she thinking? Did she want Harry to kiss her? She thought that she had gotten over the stupid crush she had on him when she was seventeen. But then again, when she was seventeen she thought that she was in love with the man. Did she still feel that way for him? Hadn't she been in love with Ron? But when her thoughts drifted to Ron her anger rose again and a melancholy feeling settled in. It seemed as if her whole world had been turned upside down. For a while she lay staring blankly at the white ceiling above her until the sensation of utter boredom took over. With a soft huff, Hermione sat up, smoothed down the beige quilt-cover where she had been lying for the last hour and went to the door. Her hand hesitated at the doorknob. She could sense him near the door. She didn't know how but she could feel him standing a meter away, watching over her. Quietly and slowly, she opened the door and peered out to see Harry watching her. There was a determined look in his green eyes; so strong, Hermione felt a shiver go down her spine. No one spoke until finally Hermione stepped back from the door and allowed him in. Turning her back to him, she walked to her rosewood dresser, sat down and began brushing her hair. Harry closed the door behind him and sat at the edge of her bed, silently watching her as she continued to brush her hair.

"It started about two years ago…" she began in a bare whisper.

_Hermione sat in her office finishing the last details on whatever it was she was writing. It was one of those days when there was loads of paper work to do. Her secretary, Bonnie, who had just started working for Hermione, was tackling as much paper work as the small blonde-haired woman could. _

"Excuse me, Ms. Granger," Hermione's head shot up, relieved to be interrupted…

"Hang-on," Harry interrupted, "Why did they call you Ms Granger when you were married to Ron?" Hermione resisted rolling her eyes and instead got up and sat on the bed not far from Harry.

"Because the two years before I married Ron, I had earnt quite a reputation at the Ministry as Ms. Hermione Granger. Why, would I want to change it?" she answered with finality. She went back to telling her story.

_…"Yes, Draco?" _

"We need to talk," he gushed in obvious haste. "There has been an incident at a Quidditch match concerning a stray Muggle," Hermione raised her eyebrows. Usually this wasn't her department. Her job was to keep the Ministry together, sign important paper work, see important people and make public appearances.

"Oh, but what does that have to do with me? Is it too big a job for the Department of Muggle Affairs?" she questioned, her voice unsympathetic. She still had a mountain of paperwork to do. Draco Malfoy stared at her with intense gray eyes. It was like he was conveying a message to her with his eyes. Reluctantly, Hermione gave in.

"What do you advise I do?" she asked hesitantly, seeing the victorious look in Draco's eyes…

"And that, was the beginning of the end," Hermione finished. She didn't look up, for she found that pretending that there was something interesting on the floor, was better than having to look Harry in the eye. After moments passed, Harry spoke.

"How could that have destroyed you?" Hermione didn't look up, didn't want Harry to see that her cheeks were burning with humiliation.

"Because, somehow, someone found out about my hesitancy to take action and reported it to the Daily Prophet. It was in the headlines for about a week or more," she muttered in a voice that did not disguise the bitterness. "But what's more, they also found out that I didn't want to become involved in the Goblin Civil War and reported that too."

"I'm confused," Harry stated, "How could that be bad? I mean, I never heard of any of this."

"Harry, it's simple. I'm becoming a bad image for the Ministry. It doesn't matter if these allegations are true or not, it's the fact that I am making a bad image of myself. I didn't want to become involved in that stupid war last year, but many powerful witches and wizards did. Because of my 'error' or 'bad choice' I am losing control of my government as well as my supporters. Haven't you read the Daily Prophet in the last two years?" Hermione exclaimed, leaping to her feet. She stared at Harry, glaring angrily at him. It was only then that she realized that she felt better for having that off her chest. Finally, the emotions that had been bottled up had been released and were able to be expressed. She let out a heavy sigh and sunk tiredly to her knees.

"I lost all connection with the magical world a long time ago, Hermione. If I had known, I would not have left you to go through all that by yourself," Harry mumbled, picking up Hermione's crumpled form and holding her close to him. The last thing she remembered as she fell asleep was the subtle smell of Harry's cologne.


	4. Confessions Part II

**Confessions Part II**

Light streamed through the window, dimly lighting the room. It was enough to bring Harry back into awareness. He tried to focus his thoughts but they raced wildly through his head. His attention turned to the warm, soft body resting neatly in his arms. She fitted perfectly, like she had been molded to fit his body. Long, dark lashes dusted her cheeks. Strands of silk-like waves splayed across her face and fanned out onto the pillow. She looked so innocent and vulnerable; lying there without a care in the world, her lips slightly parted. He had experienced many women come and go, some wanted and others unwanted, through out the past six years but none seemed to match the feeling of utter contentment that he felt with Hermione sleeping, curled up in his arms. In the space of six years, he had tried to forget the emotions that he felt when he was around her, feelings of complete and utter contentment, happiness and love. Not the usual love one would have for their best friend. Not the love one would feel for someone they thought of as a sister. No, this was the kind of love that gave you butterflies in your tummy when you thought of them. The kind of love that gave you sweaty palms and left you speechless when you tried to strike up a conversation. This was the love that would have you head-over-heels just to make them notice you.

It was also the kind of love that left you heartbroken when the girl of your dreams, the one person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with, decided that they loved someone else.

What made the situation worse was the fact that, that "someone" **was** Harry's best friend.

But he was no longer. Memories of happier days, simpler days when Harry and Ron didn't have to compete for Hermione's affection were pushed aside. Those were days when the trio was just Harry, Ron and Hermione to each other. When there were no feelings of anything other than a brotherly/sisterly love and a deep respect for one another. But that had all changed.

It changed one day so long ago. A day that began with demons hiding amongst nightmares and ended with an angel watching over him while he dreamt of feelings he had never known before. His angel still watched over him while he dreamt.

Now it was his turn to watch over his guardian angel as she fell from her cloud way up in the sky.

If he had known that the world he had once known had turned its back on his dear friend he would have done something. He would have sheltered her from that cold, unfeeling world. Hidden her away from their schemes and plots against her. But instead he had been a coward. Instead, he had let himself be defeated and pulled away from any connections that had anything to do with Hermione and what he used to be. He had forced away the magical reality, turning towards the people and culture that he had known at a very young age.

Long ago, he had lost any yearning to know what was happening to the world in which he had become a man.

Long ago, he lost all yearning to be part of old friends' acquaintances. Instead he busied himself with the trivial world that was completely, as he used to refer to, "Muggle". He had made new friends and with them a new life. None of his business partners knew he was the "_the Boy-Who-Lived"_, and ultimately the "Boy-Who-Defeated-You-Know-Who", or that he was once a wizard. None knew that he had left a realm with a broken and battered heart, empty of any emotion, six years ago.

As he gently stroked Hermione's cheek, he knew that even after so long, he had never lost the yearning to be with the beautiful woman lying sleepily in his arms.

Now it seemed, that he was not the only one in need of a sanctuary. The woman in his arms had run for her life in need of refuge away from the heartache that had become her life. Now he could protect her from reality and, from now on, no one could hurt her ever again. From now on she had no need to feel deserted or have to fight her battles alone. He was going to be her knight in shining armor. Someone to laugh with, someone to confide in.

A friend. Just as it used to be.

Or at least he hoped so.

He could only guess what had caused her to pack her bags and leave Ron. It had to be something terrible. He had never seen Hermione strung up so tightly. Subconsciously, he pulled her closer, his heart filling with concern and pity. Along with it came guilt, jealousy and hatred, hatred for the sick bastard who had done this to her.

Hermione awoke with a feeling of loneliness. She remembered that her bed hadn't been empty an hour ago. Far from it. Even semi-asleep she had felt the gentle caress on her cheek and the protective arms wrapped around her waist. She knew that it hadn't been Ron. Ron hadn't held her like that for over three years now. She blinked her eyes into focus and searched carefully for familiar objects to identify where she was. It took her a while to realize that she was at her apartment. She sat up on the bed, trying to recall what had happened last night. She looked down at the clothes that she was wearing and noted with relief that she was still wearing her jeans and sweater. At least she hadn't had wild sex with someone. With a groan she got up from the bed and pulled some clothes out from a bag at the end of her bed. She walked giddily towards the shower, stripping off her apparel as she did.

Gingerly, she stepped into the hot shower, letting out a satisfied sigh as her body felt the tension-relieving water splashing over her. Now that she was fully awake, the recollection of the night's events came floating back. The most vivid memory was the argument with Harry. Mentally, she pulled away from her thoughts of the raven-haired man. He had abandoned her.

Bitterness rose in her throat and burning tears formed in her eyes. Her heart felt empty and feeling of hollowness suffocated her. She breathed in deeply, trying to distance herself from the emotional ties that she still carried. Harry had broken her.

A younger Hermione had been one who lived with her arms wide open. She was a nurturer at heart and couldn't stand it when people closed down on her. Harry's coldness to her had made Hermione hide the emotions that she once used to express so openly. As she stepped out of the bathroom, exotic smells wafted through the room, leading Hermione into the kitchen to find Harry racing around behind the marble counter, stirring wildly, flipping this and that as he went. Curious, Hermione sat down and watched him silently.

Harry turned to see her sitting quietly at the kitchen bench as he madly cooked up breakfast. There was a distant look in her cinnamon brown eyes. She had closed up to him and was completely out of touch. He'd only seen her like this once and that was last night. He doubted that there was any way that he could get through to her. He piled scrambled eggs, bacon, mushrooms and an English muffin onto two plates. He slid one to Hermione, the other he picked up and took with him as he made his way out onto the balcony. He needed some space to himself. He had to get through to her. An impossible task, he knew. But he wanted to know how Ron had hurt her so badly. He wanted to comfort her. He stared at the plate in front of him. He had thought that he was hungry but the nausea in his stomach quenched any appetite he had. He forced the image of Hermione's blank face into his mind's eye and packed down the food. He had to speak to her and he wasn't going to leave her alone until he got an answer.

Hermione stared for a while at the plate in front of her and wondered if it was wise to eat. Her heart was still pumping. She had braced herself for Harry to say something but nothing had come. He had taken in the look in her eyes and left her.

Again.

Slowly she picked at the food on her plate and tried to eat the hot, welcoming breakfast. She managed a couple mouthfuls when the sliding of doors announced that Harry had come back in from the balcony. Instinctively, every bone in her body told her to run. Adrenaline pulsed through her blood, thoughts racing madly around her head. Too late. Harry stood in front of her, a determined look in his eyes. The only other time she had seen him look at her like that was last night. It was impossible now for her to run. It was even more impossible for her not to open up to him. No matter how sturdy the walls protecting her heart, Harry has always discovered a way to get in. He knew her too well.

She couldn't fight him anymore.

He pretended not to see the hint of defeat in her eyes. He fought of the urge to smile at the small victory. Instead he confronted her.

"Who did this to you Hermione? Why are you so sad?" he asked. Hermione pulled her gaze away his. There was a long pause while she thought about her answer. He had expected her to immediately reply with one three-letter word. But instead it seemed that she was pondering the question as if more than one person had hurt her so.

Finally, in a bare whisper she replied with a three-letter response. It wasn't what Harry had wanted to hear.

"You."


	5. Arguing

**Arguing**

A moment's silence and shock beyond belief. He was the cause of her pain. He was the one that had her so much. He was the reason why she had changed.

Despair.

Confusion.

What had he done? How could this be his fault? Wait, he hadn't done anything! This wasn't his fault!

Rage.

"What the bloody hell did I do!" Harry yelled, losing control. Never before had he lost his temper to this extent… Well maybe once before…

"You're asking me!" Hermione yelled back at him. She spun around wildly to face him, her eyes blazing. Harry half expected her to slap his cheek but doubted that Hermione would lower herself to such childish behavior.

There was a loud cracking sound.

Rubbing a now red cheek, Harry began to wonder what had made him think that.

"Hey! I didn't deserve that!" he muttered indignantly.

"You!" Hermione cursed under her breath, pointing dangerously at him. "I can't believe you!" She ranted noisily, repeating it several times before beginning to pace. She halted and turned to face some invisible by-stander.

"Can you believe that nerve of him?" she asked thin air, waving her hands wildly. "I mean, the ass thinks that even though he's abandoned me over the past six year that I will automatically forgive him and tell him my little secrets!" Harry blushed and wondered if Hermione was still sane. She left her unseen friend and moved to the bookcase, carefully surveying each book. She pulled out a rather large one, preferably, the size (and weight) of a small encyclopedia and studied it carefully. Then, without warning, threw it at Harry's head.

Definitely not sane.

Harry managed to duck the book without receiving any major injuries and sprinted over to Hermione before she decided to use anymore of her precious books as lethal weapons. Hermione was several steps ahead of him.

"Don't come any closer unless you are willing to give me answers Harry." Hermione told him, holding a large Atlas, threatening him with it. Harry put his arms up in surrender, hoping that by doing so, Hermione would put the book away. Instead, she still held onto it, brandishing it in front of him. She eyed him carefully, not trusting him. He had no idea what to say. If he told her the truth, she would hate him. If he didn't say anything at all, she'd hate even more. Before he knew he had said anything, the words spilled out of his mouth.

"Hermione, I can't tell you right now."

It was Hermione's turn to stand in disbelief. She dropped the huge book, a loud thump echoing through the silence. Harry could only stare at his feet.

i Stupid, stupid, stupid Harry/i he chided. He knew that if he looked up, Hermione would be crying. It tore him up in two to know that he had made her so upset.

"Why?"

Harry glanced at her, noticing that she wasn't crying as he thought she would be. Rather, she stood trembling on the spot, her face colourless. Harry felt trapped. If he had of been a good friend, none of this would have happened.

If he had of been a good friend he would never had fallen in love with her.

"I – I just can't tell you Hermione," he noted the look on her face and went on, "What do you want me to say? I love you Hermione and I couldn't stand seeing you with Ron, maybe?"

More silence. Did he just say that out loud?

Harry watched her as she bent down to pick up the heavy book. He cringed and raised his hands to cover his face but Hermione merely put it back on the bookshelf.

"What? Hermione whispered desperately, a deep sadness in her eyes. The anger was buried away leaving vulnerability. Harry felt his heart go out to the woman. The old Hermione he had known was a fighter. She had spirit and never gave up. Grief and humiliation weighed down the Hermione that now stood in front of him. He reached forward and pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on the top of his head.

"Harry?"

center /center

Hermione stood in the warm embrace, wanting to loose herself in the moment. She felt sheltered and protected; guarded by an old friend. No one could hurt her anymore. She snuggled closer, wiping away tears on the collar of his shirt. Looking up, she saw that Harry was watching her, a grim smile on his face.

"Harry…"

She wanted to say something. Anything to break the silence. The words choked in her throat, nerves swallowing them whole. Her whole body focused on one single thought:

He was going to kiss her.

She was caught in conflict. She wanted Harry to kiss her. To feel wanted and cared for. But her heart told her no. She couldn't fall for him again. He would break her heart and abandon her again. She didn't care, one kiss couldn't hurt. She watched his beautiful green eyes as he lent forward, lips parted, coming closer and closer. But her heart won the battle.

"Stop it! How could you say that!" she screamed at him. She wasn't going to let this happen. Not again, like it had so long ago. She had grown so much since he had forgotten her and letting him in again would only make it that sturdy wall she had built around her heart crumble. She would have no defenses guarding her heart, defenses, she knew she would need sometime soon. Somewhere, deep down, she knew that there was more to come. She knew that Ron wasn't finished with her yet and that the mysterious person that was out to ruin her reputation at the Ministry wouldn't be happy until she was gone. "Get out!" she commanded, turning to her room, not caring if it was rude not seeing Harry out. She stomped to her bedroom and sunk gratefully onto the bed. She covered her head with a pillow and screamed into it, letting out with it, quavering sobs.

* * *

Draco watched his wife as she sat the table in front of him. Cherry-brown hair framed her face, threatening to hide her from him. She leant precariously on the seat, her over-sized belly pressed lightly to the edge. He smiled at her, not daring to laugh, knowing that she would hit him playfully for it. 

But the lightness of his thoughts could not hide his concern for Hermione. Yesterday, she had worked overtime at the Ministry even though it was a Saturday! Add that to the stress of work and her lousy, two-timing husband had dumping her. It was a mixture for disaster. But what really concerned the ex-Slytherin was that fact that Hermione was staying in the apartment next to that of Harry Potter. He knew how Harry felt for dear Hermione. His wife worked for man. It was amazing the amount of gossip the naturally perceptive woman had picked up. All of which, much to Draco's disliking, had been relayed back to him. And although he loved his wife to bits, the amount of gossip she had managed to dig up about her boss was enough to drive anyone crazy. Now it seemed what she had told him was coming back to haunt him.

Harry and Celicia were very close, which made Draco extremely jealous but meant that Celicia knew many of Potter's dark secrets. To be honest, Draco wasn't surprised. His wife had a knack of getting very close people in a short amount of time. The fact that she had managed to woo Draco Malfoy was an example in itself. However, if Hermione found out that her supposed best friend was in love with her, all hell would break loose.

"Draco, are you okay?" Celicia asked, tenderness in her voice. She reached out and held his hand.

"I'm worried about Hermione," he muttered embarrassed. A younger Draco one, who hadn't seen the terrors that he had seen, would have wanted to throw up at the thought of even working with Hermione.

He didn't know what that same arrogant, obnoxious Slytherin would have done if he had of known that he would marry a Muggle. Celicia gazed unfocused at him, her eyes blank as if she was recalling something.

"I think things are only going to get worse for her," she murmured in a bare whisper. Draco stared at her. There was something that Celicia knew and wasn't telling him. But she averted her eyes away from his…

…Brilliant green eyes that were filled with tears.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe it. Harry had fallen in love with her. 

She was surprised that she hadn't noticed herself. She'd been so blind. He had disappeared from her life because he couldn't cope with the fact she'd married Ron.

It still didn't make her feel any better.

If he had really loved her he would have said something.

He had broken her heart. She wasn't going to forgive him that easily because he had muttered those three simple words. She'd had enough of the 'I love you's' The last time someone had told her that they were in love with her had left her in the mess she was in now.

* * *

A/N: There's a bit of a clue in that chapter that links with a previous chapter. But honestly, Celicia is hiding something, which, you won't find out about until the very end…laughs insanely Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a review :hint, hint: 


End file.
